Super Mitchell
Super Mitchell Is A 2D Side-scrolling platformer Videogame Based On The Mitchell Van Morgan franchise Developed By Konami And Published by THQ in association with Nickelodeon For Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast And Microsoft Windows PC. The Series Takes Place At Usual North Carolinian Places Like Raleighopolis For Example. Mitchell And His Buddies Stops An Evil Scientist Marquessa From Taking Over The World. Gameplay Super Mitchell's gameplay is very similar to its 8-bit precursors and Mitchell CD. The game largely functions as a 2D sidescrolling platformer, with an autoscrolling airship stage being the lone exception. The player is able to jump, attack with the character's abilities, duck, crawl, look-up, defend enemy attacks, hang on cliffs or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which a character can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. The primary gameplay difference is how the use of the character skills. In Mitchell Van Morgan CD, it had to be charged manually, and took a relatively long time to do so; its use was primarily strategic and planned, and sustained flight was generally not possible. In Super Mitchell, the ability charges quickly and automatically, allowing the player to use it more conventionally and remain in-control indefinitely. A duel with Mitchell's arch rival & robotic duplicate Metal Mitchell occurs, much like in Mitchell CD. Character Gameplay The character's gameplay is mostly based on Mitchell Van Morgan 2, Mitchell Van Morgan 3, and Mitchell Van Morgan 4. It is also the 16-bit success of the early Mitchell Van Morgan videogame series for the Game Boy Color. *Mitchell - Mitchell is able to jump, primarily attack with his Kyokushin Karate, he can dash into enemies in midair (which can now target multiple enemies in quick succession), he can use his supersonic running speeds or breakdance enemies like no tomorrow. *Gavin - Gavin is able to jump, attack with his energy sword, or use his jetpack backpack to fly. *Carolyn - Carolyn is able to jump, attack with her professional archery, or use her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer - Jennifer is able to jump, attack with her giant hammer, or use her giant hammer to defend herself from danger or he can throw her giant hammer at her enemies. *Martin - Martin is able to jump, attack with his bare-knuckled fists, use his herculean strength to push the heaviest obstacles in the way (or he can pick up boulders and throw them with ease), he can temporarily glide in the air or climb on walls with his fists. *David - David is able to jump, attack with his taekwondo, he can also use his white hover skates to rival Mitchell's speed or climb on walls with ease. *Nicholas - Nicholas is able to jump, attack with his punch-and-kick combos, or use his jetpack backpack to fly. *Ebony - Ebony is able to jump, attack with her kickboxing, or use her fake mvm coins to paralyze any enemy in front of her. Super Mitchell The main difference between this game and the rest of the series is the inclusion of seven power stones hidden within the levels (as well as another earned by clearing the "Super Mitchell", similar to Super Saiyan Goku from the Dragonball Z series. Super Mitchell hits harder than normal Mitchell, he charges faster and he can also fly. However, he is still able to sustain damage. Completing the game as Super Mitchell is necessary if players want to see the 'True' ending. If the game is completed without transforming into Super Mitchell, a message will appear saying 'Try Again'. The 'True' ending simply shows Super Mitchell returning the power stones originally found (which was claimed after clearing the prologue level) to its rightful resting places, transforming back into normal Mitchell, and then raising his arm and giving a shout of triumph, followed by the message "END." Plot After Mitchell and his buddies saved the Super Mitchell Land from Marquessa and his robotic Marquessanik army back in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. This time the Raleighopolis is under attack once again by Marquessa. Making matters worse, he also dispatched Mitchell's andriod-like counterpart & rival Metal Mitchell, to kidnap Kelly, find the seven power stones before Mitchell does & finish him off. Mitchell and his friends speeds into action to save the world, rescue animals from robotic slavery, find all seven power stones before Marquessa does and rescue their friend from Marquessa's clutches of world domination. See also * Super Mitchell 2, the second game in the series * Super Mitchell Pocket Ventures, a spinoff title in the series References External links * * [http://www.allgame.com/game.php?id=12649 Super Mitchell] rating at Allgame * [http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/supermitchell/mitchell.htm Super Mitchell series review] at Hardcore Gaming 101 Category:Video Games Category:2001 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Konami games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Single-player video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Windows PC games